A Looney Surprise!
by AP-Production
Summary: When the Loonatics discover something new about Duck, how will they react? And how will it change how they see Duck? Characters may be a bit OOC. Also I do not own Loonatics unleashed, they belong to WB, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Loonatics unleashed. Enjoy!

CH 1

No One's POV:

At the Loonatics tower, the Loonatics were lounging around since there hasn't been any crime lately. The hero's were doing just normal everyday things, Ace and Tech meditating, Slam eating, Lexi listening to music while Rev played video games with Duck. Totally normal things everyday beings would be doing, just sitting back and relaxing a bit. Everyone was getting along till Rev won the game and Duck started screaming at him that he cheated, which lead to both birds screaming at each other. This of course meant Ace had to stop them. So he stopped meditating, got up leaving Tech to continue his own meditation and went over to them to stop the screaming.

"ENOUGH!"

That stopped them for sure. Now both birds are staring at Ace in shock mostly from the sudden noise. Duck snapped out of his shock and immediately went to his defense.

"Ace, Rev totally cheated."

Duck pointed an accusing finger at Rev while he stared at Ace.

"I-most-certainly-did-not."

Rev had hit the finger, which was in his face, away and crossed his arm. Both birds were prepared to defend each other's own honor.

"I DON'T CARE! Look Duck ya need chill out."

Lexi, who was distracted from her music, by all of the yelling, decided to speak her thoughts.

"Yeah, you seem a bit cranky lately. Even by your standards. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because if you don't get enough sleep you won't grow anymore."

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT SHORT! I AM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED WOMAN!"

By then Slam had come and was now laughing at Duck with the others. Despite them all roughly the same age, Duck was the shortest of them all. Ace swore if he didn't have his teleportation power, he would be calling someone whenever he couldn't reach something.

"Sorry to interrupt this, and don't get me wrong I'm loving this."

Duck glared at Tech, though it had no effect on the scientist.

"But as a scientist, I have to state the obvious facts Lexi."

"Sure Tech."

"Thank you, anyway Duck is fully grown. After a certain age, a being stops growing, so it wouldn't matter if he was getting enough sleep or not. He would stay the same height. Now if he isn't getting enough sleep that can do some serious damage to his health."

" -deprivation-can-lead-to-higher-risk-of-chronic-health-problems-like-high-blood-pressure,-heart-disease,-and-stroke. And-for-Duck's-growth-age,-I-myself-stopped-growing-when-I-was-18. But-the-weird-thing-is-that-Rip-stopped-growing-at-17. In-fact-funny-story-my-dad-once-told-me,"

Having enough of his talking already Tech used one of his devices to shut the roadrunner up. Tech sighed after Rev couldn't talk any longer, since he knew from experience how long Rev took to tell a story. It wasn't that Rev was slow, he's a roadrunner he is not slow, it is just that he likes to go into detail and tends to get sidetracked-ed.

"Thanks doc."

Ace received a thumbs up from the coyote.

"Now Duck what's with the _fowl_ mood dis evenin'? Ya ain't stayin' up late and not sleepin' like ya supposed too?"

Duck just looked at Ace like he was an idiot, while Ace was grinning like one. The others just shook their heads at the male rabbit. While Duck closed his eyes, then took a deep breath in then out, then went back to looking at Ace.

"OK, first"

Duck held up one finger in Ace's face to make sure the rabbit understood.

"never and I mean never make that joke again because it is not funny. And second"

Now he held up two fingers.

"I am fine. I don't need you or anyone else monitoring me. What I do is none of your guys's business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

Ace was silent for a second as Duck pulled his hand away from Ace's face and tried walking past him to the kitchen. But before he got any further he felt a hand grip his shoulder and a cold aura behind him. The others prayed for Duck not to do anymore stupid actions, but knowing Duck they knew that was impossible.

"OK thanks for your answer to the first question Duck. But what about the otha one?"

Duck did not want to turn around, nope not at all. So why was he!? But once he finally looked at Ace he regretted it with every fiber of his being. Ace didn't look mad per say, he just looked like Duck will regret it if he even dare lie to him. But Duck beijing Duck was stubborn and wasn't backing down, although a part of him wished he had just told the truth.

"I don't know what your talking about? Now let go."

Duck was now trying to pry Ace's hand of his shoulder. But the kung fu fighter wasn't having any of it and tightened his grip.

"Duck"

"What!?"

Duck now wished he hadn't lied or shouted. He had stopped trying to get Ace's hand of his shoulder when he returned his attention to Ace. He didn't know it was possible for Ace to get even more scarier, Duck gulped and let out a small "mother" as he started sweating under Ace's gaze. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine as Ace looked down on him, it didn't help that Duck only came up to Ace's shoulders. The others watched silently from the sidelines as to not attract their leader focus onto them. They already knew there was no more hope in saving Duck now.

"Speak. The. Truth. Or. Tell. Me. What. You're. Goin. To. Do. Next."

Ace's tone basically dared you to go against him. It was worst than his leader voice when he gave commands. Duck had seen him use it once when Tech wouldn't stop eating pizza and got sick after. It was Ace's protective voice, this voice only came out when Ace went into protection mode for his friends, be it against an enemy or them.

"I'm fi,"

Ace narrowed his eyes.

"going-to-go-take-a-nap."

Suddenly Ace's whole demeanor changed into a happy aura, his grip loosened on Duck's shoulder and was now giving him a friendly smile. Duck took this moment to run out of the room and actually take a nap. He had a feeling Ace would go and check on him, and he didn't want to know what Ace would do if he found out Duck didn't listen to him. So when he got to is room he actually put on his pj's and went to bed. Since he was up all night it was nice to get some actual rest.

Back with the other Loonatics, everyone was just glad Ace had calmed down. Lexi and Rev went over to the couch to play video games with Slam behind them watching. While Ace and Tech had their own conversation both leaning their backs against the island and drinking some wine. Hey they were both adults, they could drink some red wine now and then, plus after what happened they could use some.

"Don't you think you were a bit forward."

"Nope, as your guys leada and friend it is my job to make sure all of ya are safe and healthy. And if I have to use force so be it."

"OK fine but Duck is 20 years old, he can take care of himself and deal with the consequences of his actions."

Ace just stared at Tech with an, "Oh really" look on his face.

"OK maybe not always deal with them, but you know what I mean."

Sigh"Fair enough, but"

Before Ace could finish his sentence the doorbell range. Earlier Tech had ordered a bunch of pizza for the gang, mostly for Slam, and they had been waiting for it.

"Ace can you get that?"

"Sure Lex."

"And remember it's been more than thirty minutes so it's half off."

"NO-pay-them-full-they-need-it!"

"Yeah yeah."

Everyone knew about how Rev was a delivery bird before the meteor, and how much he wasn't a fan of having his pay cut because he was late. Any way with that being said Ace put down his drink and went to the door to retrieve the food but when he finally reached the door and opened it, he didn't find the pizza delivery person. Instead standing in front of him was a lady in a lavender purple pencil suit with her red hair pulled into a messy bun with a light amount of makeup on. Once she saw Ace she reached her hand forward which he took and shook in greeting.

"Eh whats up doc, I'm Ace Bunny and not to be rude but who are ya and whatcha doin' here?"

"Hello Mr. Bunny I am Sarah Kings from the Acmetropolis Child Protection Agency or A.C.P.A and I am here to take "Danger" duck with me to their new foster home."

One thing went through Ace's mind.

'What?'

And there you go chapter 1. I hope you liked it, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

CH 2

Ace's POV:

Nothing in all of my life could prepare me for what was happening to use. Here standing in front of me was a total stranger who just told me that she was taking Duck to a foster home, and all I am doing is staring at her like she just grew three heads.

"I'm sorry, but could ya repeat dat for me?"

The lady just sighs and looks at me with a bored yet professional look.

"Certainly. Hello Mr. Bunny I am Sarah Kings from the Acmetropolis Child Protection Agency or A.C.P.A and I am here to take "Danger" duck with me to their new foster home."

By then everyone, except Duck who was hopefully taking a nap in his room, had come to see what was happening.

"Hey-Ace-what-is-taking-so-long?"

"Guys this is Sarah Kings. She is here to take Duck to a new fosta home."

When they heard this, they had the same reaction I had not moments ago. I mean come one, this is one of the weirdest moments ever. I looked back at Sarah to see that she looked like she was getting annoyed. Lucky for me Tech was the first to snap out it.

"I'm sorry this has to be wrong. You see Duck is 20 years old and since the legal adult age is 18 then that means Duck is a legal adult. Though he doesn't act like it."

Tech muttered the last part, it seemed Sarah didn't catch it.

"Also doc why d'ja say their?"

"Yeah, no"

She opens up a folder and starts reading it.

"for you see Mr. Coyote. Duck as you call them is only 13 years old as of December 21st at 8:14 p.m. which was only a two months ago."

She looks back up at them but still kept her folder open.

"Not a legal adult. Now this is not their official date of birth but since no one knew the actual date, they just put in the day they found the before you ask I am telling you this because I assumed you are their friends, plus I am tired and at my wits end. And Mr. Bunny I usually just use the they, them, their pronouns for basically everyone. Makes things easier on my part."

"Ok wow, I didn't not know dis."

"Look Mr. Bunny how about we make this simple. You hand over the duck and we put them in their new home. See simple as that."

"No can do doc, ya see Duck is part of the team and we kinda need him."

"Look I can see- wait did you say him?"

This time it was Rev who stepped forward.

"Ya-you-see-Duck-is-male. Why-do-you-ask?"

She goes back to looking into her folder.

"Because in our files it says the child is a female duck, maybe I have the wrong duck. Look I'm going try to check on this. You don't happen to have a DNA sample of Duck you can give me?"

Rev just ran up stairs and came back with one of Duck's feathers and handed it to the lady. I was going to ask where he got it, until I hear Duck scream Rev's name.

'Ah, so that's where he got it.'

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Roadrunner."

She put the feather into a plastic bag she got from her bag, then puts it into her folder before shutting it.

"Now I must be going, I shall come back tomorrow with my analysis."

And with that she left. Once the door was closed I asked Rev why he gave her one of Duck's feathers, since she could be lying. All I got was that he was curious and what's the worse that could happen.

'Oh boy, I got a feelin this won't end well.'

Once we got back to the living room, we find Duck, in his pj's looking around, when he sees us he starts chasing Rev, saying he will pay for taking one of his feathers and waking him up. Of course he couldn't catch Rev, though he came close a few times thanks to his quaking.

'Wow he really needs a nap if he is dis angry when he gets woken up.'

Not wanting to sit through a pointless chase, Tech cleared his throat catching the two birds attention.

"Hey Duck, can I ask you something?"

Duck looks at Tech, he looked annoyed that he was stopped from chasing the other bird.

"Huh, sure what is it?"

"Whens your birthday?"

Duck didn't respond for a second, he looked surprised by the question.

"Huh why do you need to know?"

"Well we have been a team for almost a while now. And we all know each other's birthdays but none of us know when your birthday is. So when is it?"

Duck sighed, which was weird because anyone thought if he had an entire day dedicated towards himself, he would boast about it non-stop.

"Look, I don't know when my actual birthday is. No one does, I grew up in an orphanage, got there as a baby."

"So they never celebrated your birthday?"

"Well not exactly they just used the day that I was brought there."

OK now I was starting to worry. No way was what that lady said true. In my head I was repeating the same thing over and over in my head.

'Don't say it,Don't say it,Don't say it,Don't say it,Don't say it!'

"Duck what day was that?"

I can tell by the look on Tech's and the other's faces that they were hoping for the same thing.

"They decided to celebrate my birthday on December 21. And if you wanna get technical Tech it was December 21 I think 8:14 p.m. ya happy?"

And done with CH 2, hope you liked it, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Loonatics Unleashed

CH 3

No One's Pov:

Ace and the other Loonatics were processing this new information, trying to make sense with it. Not only did Duck have the same "birthday" as the lady said but the same time. Tech being a scientist needed more information before he could make a full conclusion.

"Ok but what year were you born in?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Duck said this getting into a defensive stance, looking as if he would run at any moment. Something happened, something bad and he was at it center. He hated being at the center of someone's problem, it made too much trouble.

"Look Doc, I ain't gonna lie to ya face. A lady from de Acmetropolis Child Protection Agency came by lookin for ya."

Ducks eyes widened at this. Mostly in disbelief.

"She was sayin' how ya need tuh be taken tuh your next fosta home. And that you was only 13."

"And you believed her? I mean come on, I knew you were a bit loony but this is ridiculous. Right guys? Me the Great Danger Duck basically a brand new teenager. HaHaHahahahaha"

When Duck was meet with silence, he realized how much they didn't believe him. This was not good for him, he didn't need them getting involved into his business.

"Wait you don't actually believe this stranger over your teammate do you?"

"Pjsidjbcnt Same birthdays."

"Birthdays?"

Duck stared at them a bit confused till something sparked in his blue eyes, the spark of realization.

"Oh I see so asking about my birthday wasn't out of curiosity it was just some test to see if she was telling the truth? Of course, who cares about a selfish annoying Duck?"

Lexi seeing how things were getting out of control stepped up.

"That's not it Duck. We have wondered about your birthday, we just thought you would tell us when you wanted too."

" ? Wait-is-she-a-Ms-or-a-Mrs?"

"It's Ms."

Everyone looked from Rev to Duck when they heard his voice turn cold. He was glaring at the floor, his clear water blue eyes piercing with anger. The white of his eyes started turning orange as his shoulders shook in anger.

"I take it you know then Duck."

"Yeah you could say that Tech."

"She thinks you're female. Rev gave her one of your feathers to do a DNA test."

Hearing this Duck directed his glare at Rev. He did not like this news.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Everyone saw it coming, Ducks protest, what they didn't see coming was Duck's whole body bursting into flames. Fire surrounded him, licking off his head and shoulders. His eyes were fully orange as he clenched his fists.

"I agree with Duck on giving a stranger his DNA, but I also don't see the problem with wanting to know the basics of you Duck. If you say she is wrong then what's the big deal. Unless you want to tell use something."

"Look Lexi, you don't know anything about what is going on."

"Then help us understand."

"NO!"

Ace seeing that they were getting nowhere with anything decided to speak up.

"Duck. Tell us the truth."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

He and Duck glaring at each other. Like two wolves ready to fight for dominance.

"Yes ya will. Now tell me what your full name is."

Duck stayed silent, during their argument Ace had grabbed Ducks arm, preventing him from running. Suddenly Duck remembered something, he internally smacked himself for forgetting such an obvious fact.

"Sorry but I got a rule."

Duck quacked out of Ace's grip and appeared on top of the counter.

"And that's is, if something goes wrong, it's time to disappear."

And with that Duck blasted the light and quacked out of the room, leaving the rest of the Loonatics in darkness.

There you go, sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

CH 4

The residing Loonatics were shocked when Duck blasted the lights, who had quacked out of the room right before the blast could hit the lights, leaving them in complete darkness. After a minute of composing themselves, they turned on their night vision lenses that Tech had installed in their suits. After regaining his sight, Ace immediately went into leader mode and ordered Rev to use his speed to replace the lights and for Lexi to listen in for Duck anywhere in the tower. Both got to work immediately while he went over to Tech to figure out a strategy.

"So Doc, got any idea on where Duck might be heading?"

"No idea, I hate to say it but Duck in a sense is right. We don't know anything about him, I mean her or her pattern enough to even think of where she might be heading. We didn't even know Duck was a she. She doesn't look or sound feminine so either she is using some sort of device to mask her voice and appearance or,"

"Or she has enough practice to keep up the role of a male Duck for a long amount of time. My question is why she do it?"

"Guys I can't hear Duck anywhere in the tower."

Ace and Tech turned to Lexi who looked disappointed. Rev at this point finished his task and with a flip of a switch the lights had returned, allowing the Loonatics to turn off the night vision feature. Not long after the lights where turned back on Rev had taken his spot next to Tech.

"Good job Doc."

"Thanks-Ace. Oh-by-the-way-on-my-way-here-I-stopped-by-Duck's-room."

"What did ya find?"

"Only-a-few-things-were-missing-and-there-was-secret-compartment-in-the-closet-that-was-open-and-empty."

"What was mostly took?"

"Mostly-some-clothes,-and-whatever-was-in-that-compartment.-Everything-was-in-a-mess-like-she-was-rushing."

"Hbvuhbskhdcb Disappear."

"Slams-right,-Duck-had-said-it-was-time-to-disappear.-Meaning,-"

"Meanin she been prepared to leave, like it was natural for her. Rev do you think you can use your internal GPS to find our Duck."

Rev saluted Axe before his eyes turned red, searching for the female bird.

"Now while Rev searches for Duck, we suit up."

Lexi scrunched her brows in confusion as she looked at Ace.

"Why?"

"Because it's Duck season, and how we going to catch us a duck if we don't have the right stuff."

Ace winked at his friends. They soon realized what he was saying. They were going after Duck, and to keep up with her, they need a few things to slow her down.

"So Doc, got us an' hand-crafted precision allo' instruments for us to use?"

Tech shook his head, before shrugging.

"Sorry Ace,"

Tech let a smirk cross his face, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"All I have is a few toys."

Tech pressed a button before a few walls raised from the floor showing their new gadgets. Ace walked over to one of the walks and picked up a gun. Firing it at a chair, a green bubble encased the chair, leaving it frozen in mid air of the bubble. Ace looked down at the weapon in his hands and smirked.

"This will do."

"Guys-I-found-Duck."

"Where is she?"

"From-what-I-can-tell-she-is-making-her-way-to-the-train-station."

"Alright Loonatics, suit up. It's time to bring our friend home. Let's jet."

There ya go, hope ya liked it. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

CH 5

Duck's Pov:

Flash

'Come on.'

Turn run run run,

Flash

'Almost there.'

Run run run,

Flash

'Just a few more then I'm home free.'

Run run run,

Flash

Run run run jump,

Flash

Land run run run,

Flash

'Yes, there it is.'

I felt a smile grow on my face when the building of the train station came into view. The others had found out too much, I'm usually more careful with things like this, guess being in the same place for so long had me drop my guard. No problem not like I haven't expected this before, that's why I always kept an emergency bag hidden away with enough stuff to last me a while so I can find a new place to hide. And now with my new powers, disappearing will be so much easier. Of course, that would be the case, if the Loonatics didn't have powers that could catch up with me, of course, the only one who could catch me is Rev. Stupid bird, stupid super speed, stupid internal GPS, stupid wait WHAT!?

'Dang it, I forgot about his stupid internal GPS, I will have to find a place with where his signal can't work and track me. That is if they even will come after me, which they shouldn't. Maybe the mountains, the signal always sucked whenever we went there on missions. Too bad I can't leave the country, no passport.'

Before I could continue going through my plan, I usually have a few in case of emergencies, I ran into a wall and fell to the ground. But the thing about this wall was that it was not made of bricks but of feathers. Talk about him and he shall appear. I quacked back a few feet and glared at the red roadrunner that stood in my way wondering how much time I had till the others showed up. I know for a fact there weren't any trackers on me since I had ditched my uniform a few blocks back. So right now I am dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and green cargo shorts that reached slightly above my knees with a pair of slightly old black sneakers on, with my black and orange backpack slung over my shoulder while sporting a solid red cap on my head.

"Listen-Duck-the-others-will-be-here-soon-so-how-about-we-just-stay-put-til-they-arrive-and-we-can-go-WOAH!"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I sent an exploding egg his way, causing him to jump back and shield his eyes from the blast. This gave me my opportunity to get away, and quack towards the train station. Soon he realized I had left because I could hear him scream.

"HUH!?-DUCK-WAIT!"

'Why does he think I would listen to him. More importantly, why are Rev and the others chasing after me!?'

I didn't need to be a genius to know he was running after me. Lucky for me he can't predict where I quack and this gave me some leverage.

Flash

The next thing I see is the inside of the train station as I appear in the middle of a huge crowd of humans startling a few people.

"Guys-she's-in-here."

I turn around to see the Loonatics enter the train station looking over the sea of people before trying their best to get through busy crowds coming out of the place. And at that moment my sky blue eyes meet crystal blue ones, and panic rushed through me.

"There!"

Ace pointed me out to the others and that's when I booked it. Thanks to my small size I am able to weave through the crowd much better than the others. Plus I have had practice running from others in a busy crowd, call it a talent by now.

I didn't look back as the others called out to me, that's lesson number one when you're running from someone. I look forward to seeing a train about to leave, doors closed, in the past, I would think this was bad luck. But that was before I got the power of teleportation. So when I was close enough I quacked into the train before it could leave, sure I scared a few people with my sudden appearance but hey this was Acmetropolis weird things are always happening. As I stood up I look out the back window to see the other's faces before the train fully emerged into the tunnel.

'Finally.'

I let myself relax for a minute to breathe but I knew I couldn't let myself fully since I still had one more precaution to take care of. The others will obviously figure out where this train is going and send Rev over there to stall me till they got there, again. But the jokes on them as I look out the window as the train exits the tunnel, I wait a bit before I saw my target.

'Aha.'

Out the window I see another train heading the opposite direction than the one I was on. When it got close enough, I quacked over to it before it was too far for me from my reach. I look around to see there was only a few people in the cart, all really to busy on their phones and tablets to pay me any attention. Good, I let out a sigh of relief, feeling myself relax I walk over to one of the seats before looking out the window to see nothing but concrete and metal buildings.

'Maybe it's time for a new scenery.'

I let out a sigh as I felt the rest of my energy slip away. Using my power so much really drains my batteries.

'Dang, I really need to sleep more.'

So despite my better judgment, I let myself relax as I let my mind go blank. Besides with so much energy gone, I wouldn't make it very far anyway. As my eyes slowly close I couldn't help but wonder why the others had come for me? But before I could get too far into this though I felt myself slip into an unconscious state.

Sorry for the wait, I hope you liked the chapter. Bye!


End file.
